Retiens ton souffle
by Demented Skylark
Summary: [yaoi HPDM, twoshots] Une nuit. Deux amants. Au petit matin la bataille fera rage et ils seront obligés de combattre l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant tout le monde a oublié que malgré tout, ils ne sont pas encore des adultes. POV 1: Draco POV 2: Harry
1. POV 1 : Draco

**Titre: **_Retiens ton souffle_

**Auteur: **_marqué au-dessus_

**Bêta-lectrice: **_Na-chan2_

**Disclaimers:**_ La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.Rowling et de ses ayants droit._

**Pairing:**_ HP/DM_

**Warnings:**_ yaoi, lime (Si vous ne le sentez pas bien, merci de retourner à la section Alice au pays des merveilles, Lewis se fera un plaisir de s'occuper des petites filles sages...)_

**Rating: **_M_

* * *

**_Partie I - Draco_**

Comme à notre habitude, je pousse la porte bien après toi, qui m'attends tranquillement assis sur un bureau ancien. Comme à notre habitude, j'ai attendu pour te rejoindre que toutes les personnes de ma maison soient couchées, parce que je suis préfet en chef, alors que tu t'es éclipsé de ta salle commune dès que tu as pu. Comme à notre habitude, tu m'as attendu dans l'ombre de cette vielle salle de classe, seulement éclairée de quelques bougies éparses. Et comme d'habitude, je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine quand mes yeux rencontrent les tiens, si belles émeraudes scintillantes.

Pourtant ce soir n'est pas un soir comme un autre. Pourtant, ce soir, en plus de mon excitation, je sens une douleur inexprimable dans ma poitrine. Tu te lèves comme un chat pour venir te rapprocher de moi, puis tu restes planté là, me scrutant jusqu'à l'âme. Et je ne peux pas t'échapper, je n'ai jamais pu, jamais. Comme un papillon, épinglé entre la porte que j'ai refermée et tes yeux brûlants, que dois-je faire?

« Harry je-»

«Chut.»

Tu m'as fait taire d'un baiser. Mon dieu, existe-t-il quelque chose au monde qui puisse égaler un de tes baisers? Je suis persuadé que non. Nos langues qui se mêlent pour danser ensemble, si bon, c'est tellement bon. Je gémis comme un enfant sous tes lèvres exigeantes, avides. Parce que oui, ce soir sera sans doute le dernier.

C'est cette nuit que tout se joue. Le retour ou la mort du Lord Noir, l'ombre ou la lumière pour l'avenir des sorciers, un ballet sanglants que joueront sangs-purs et sangs-de-bourbe dans la folie et la vanité. Ce soir tu vas le combattre et je sais que je jouerai contre toi, en ennemi même si mon cœur n'appartiens qu'à toi. Je suis un espion pour l'Ordre, je dois jouer mon rôle, jusqu'au bout, aussi bien que tu joueras le tiens. Cela me permettra peut-être de racheter mon erreur, celle que j'ai commise en suivant mes parents, servir le plus grand fléau de tous les temps.

Oh cette erreur je me la reproche à chaque seconde, sauf quand tu me tiens dans tes bras, exactement comme tu le fais maintenant. Tu me serre contre toi à me briser les os mais si tu savais ce que je m'en fous! je voudrais pouvoir graver en moi le moindre relief de ta peau dorée, et cette lumière particulière qui t'éclaire de l'intérieur et fais prendre à tes yeux verts des éclats de pierres précieuses. Je glisse mes bras autour de ton cou pour te rapprocher encore de moi, j'aimerai ne plus respirer qu'à travers toi.

Tes mains descendent le long de mon dos, papillonnent au creux de mes reins, avant de saisir mes fesses comme si leur vie dépendait de moi. Je sens que tu me soulève, c'est toujours une plaisanterie entre nous. Tu maintiens que je suis trop mince, ça ne m'empêche pas de te faire tout ce que je veux. Tu es à moi, et je te l'ai prouvé de toutes les façons possibles, à moi. Mais ce soir je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas la force parce que tu sais, cette douleur elle ne part pas. Pourtant tu es là, je sens ton souffle sur mon visage, tes mains sur mon corps, et je me perds dans tes prunelles. Mais la douleur est toujours là!

Tu me dépose sur les coussins comme si j'étais un objet fragile. Il n'y a que toi, toi seul fais ça. Et aujourd'hui c'est peut-être la dernière fois. Et je ne veux pas. Merlin je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi, dans un monde où tu n'es pas là pour me faire rire ou enrager, pour que je te fasse l'amour comme si nos vies ne devaient servir qu'à ça. Je ne peux pas…

«Draco, tu pleures?»

Chut tais-toi. Nous n'auront pas eu le temps de vivre alors prenons au moins celui de nous aimer une dernière fois. Fais-moi oublier la marque de la honte qui me brûle le bras, fais-moi oublier que la douleur m'étouffe alors même que tu me caresse de tes doigts. Nos souffles s'accélèrent et je devrai prendre le pas sur toi, c'est toujours comme ça que cela se passe. Mais je ne peux pas.

Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, et tu vas sans doute en être surpris. Mais je veux te faire ce cadeau, amour, je veux être à toi. Ce soir, les dernières heures avant la tourmente, je veux te prouver ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je reprends tes lèvres comme un assoiffé, tu me réponds avec toute ta rage. Je peux sentir ta haine de ces gens qui nous forcent à nous séparer. Ta main glisse sur mon torse, caresse un de mes tétons. Je te repousse pour me débarrasser de ma robe qui tenait encore par une de ses attaches, tu en profite pour m'ôter mon tee-shirt. Nous nous retrouvons face à face, à genoux sur ces coussins que nous avons apportés petit à petit dans cette salle de classe désaffectée. Il y a là la soie froide décorée du blason des Malefoy, et aussi les oreillers tellement doux que tu as piqué dans ton dortoir. J'en rirai presque, notre union est vraiment improbable. Mais ça ne change rien.

Encore un baiser. J'en profite pour ouvrir un à un les boutons de ton jean et je sens que tu frémis sous mes doigts. Ma main sent à travers le tissu de ton boxer une partie de toi douée d'une vie propre. Tu gémis dans ma bouche et ça me ferait presque oublier la peur qui me tord le ventre…Putain Harry ne me laisse pas! Tu entends espèce de héros à deux noises? Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser là parce que je ne tiendrai pas sans toi. Ma main accélère son mouvement maintenant, je l'ai glissée dans ton sous-vêtement. Je sens ton souffle se faire erratique et je sens par moment tes dents meurtrir la peau de mon cou. Pourtant je ralentis la cadence et je t'entends encore gémir, puis grogner de frustration quand je la retire. Tu m'attrapes le poignet et relève la tête pour savoir ce que je fais. Tes yeux rencontrent les miens et quelque chose dois t'interpeller parce que tu me fixe sans ciller alors que je me penche lentement en arrière, me retenant à ton bras et tirant sur ton épaule afin que tu te positionne au dessus de moi.

Je te sens incrédule et malgré moi un sourire tremblant naît sur mes lèvres. J'aime tellement quand tu as cet air de gosse paumé, ton air tellement Gryffondor. Alors je te murmure tout doucement à l'oreille les trois petits mots immortels, en écartant les jambes pour te sentir tout contre moi.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Bonsoir!_

_Ceci est la version corrigée du premier chapitre, c'est-à-dire que j'ai décidé d'éliminer les quelques fautes et coquilles restantes en remplaçant le document. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que mes __reviews__ ne s'effacent pas. Pourriez-vous me dire si les personnes ayant mis __cette__ fic dans leurs alertes ont été prévenues?_

_Enormes bisous,_

_Sky_

_«On n__'écrit pas pour soi, on n'écrit pas pour les autres, on écrit aux autres bien qu'on ne sache pas exactement à qui» _

_Pierre Reverdy, __Le Journal de mon Bord__ (1930-1936)_


	2. POV 2 : Harry

**Titre : **Retiens ton souffle

**Rating : **M… je crois.

**Couple : **Harry/Draco, mwahahaha j'aime ce couple lol !

**Disclaimer : **Ces persos ne sont pas les miens, sinon je ne m'ennuierais pas toute la journée à faire des maths et de la physique, j'écrirais le volume 7!

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, les relations décrites sont homosexuelles, si vous ne pouvez absolument pas en supporter la vue… au revoir.

**Note :** Le changement de style d'écriture (si quelqu'un remarque) est censé représenter les différences de caractère entre Harry et Draco : Draco, très pessimiste et poétique et Harry, plutôt pragmatique même en situation de crise (après tout, il a l'habitude).

Je suis désolée si j'ai gadouillé dans les ratings, les classifications et autres, ça me prend franchement la tête alors si vous trouvez que ce que j'ai mis n'est pas bon, dites-le moi.

Les rars sont à la fin.

**o0O0o**

_**Harry **_

Je contemple ton visage si doux à la lueur des bougies. La lumière des petites flammes en souligne chaque courbe, chaque contour finement dessiné. Au milieu de ce chef-d'œuvre aux ombres mouvantes, ta bouche délicatement rosée semble attirer mes lèvres comme un piège délicieux.

« Draco… » Je chuchote tout contre ton oreille, pour ne pas briser la magie de cet instant. « Tu es vraiment sûr de le vouloir ? » Tu tournes la tête pour enfouir ton visage dans mon cou et ton souffle effleure ma peau lorsque tu confirmes. Je me sens bizarre, tu sembles tellement différent de d'habitude. Je te découvre tellement… fragile ? Normalement tu le caches tout le temps, à tout le monde. Est-ce que c'est cela ton cadeau ? Tu m'offres une partie de toi qui m'avait toujours échappée. Je suppose que tu voulais te protéger, comme on t'a forcé à le faire depuis que tu es tout petit. Je te comprends mon ange, je suis pareil. Mais moi il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à jouer un rôle avec toi. Alors tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Ton esprit m'appartient enfin vraiment, au delà de ce que j'ai deviné ou supposé depuis des mois que nous sommes ensemble, et les années que je te connais.

Bien sûr, ma peur ne fait que grandir à l'idée que je pourrais te perdre. Mais, tu sais, je me sens presque serein à l'idée que c'est pour ce soir. Tout semble se mettre en place, comme les pièces d'un puzzle duquel dépend ma vie depuis tellement longtemps. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'en avais assez de trembler en attendant la confrontation finale. A présent que je ne peux plus reculer, c'est comme si le vrai moi prenais enfin le contrôle. Alors… je vais t'offrir ce dont je n'aurais pas été capable il y a encore quelques jours.

Je vais te faire l'amour, mon amour.

Je t'écarte doucement de moi, pour pouvoir te regarder tout entier. Tu rougis sous mon regard, si tu pouvais savoir à quel point c'est excitant. Merlin Draco ! Tu as toujours été magnifique, sang pur oblige, mais depuis que tu es avec moi, à moi, je te trouve plus beau que tout. Mes mains se posent sur ta taille, effleurant la douce peau de ton ventre. Je fais bien attention à ne pas te toucher plus alors que mes doigts s'activent rapidement à défaire les boutons de ton pantalon. Je sens que tu frémis. Tu rougis encore plus et ferme les yeux. On croirait une jeune mariée au soir de ses noces. Je fais glisser le tissu le long de tes jambes, emportant au passage ton boxer. Tu respires plus fortement. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je l'ai éprouvé avec toi, pour ma première fois. Appréhension, excitation…

Je m'allonge entre tes jambes, un coude de chaque côté de ta tête, et je prends tes lèvres pour t'empêcher de réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, mes mains parcourent ton corps presque sans appuyer. De tout petits attouchements, d'autres plus fermes. Je connais les endroits, ton corps est un territoire que j'ai arpenté encore et encore. Tu trembles, tu gémis, c'est si bon. Je frotte lentement mon corps contre le tien et je te sens t'embraser. Parfait. Ça n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton petit côté de chaton perdu, Dray, mais si tu avais perdu toute ta motivation, je me serai inquiété. Comment je peux penser à ça dans un moment pareil ? Je ne sais pas mais je sais par contre que si je ne le faisais pas… ça ne serai pas normal. Pour la première fois depuis que je te connais, je t'ai à mon entière disposition, et je compte bien en profiter.

Je commence lentement à te toucher et tu te cambres aussitôt. Tu halètes lorsque mes mouvements se font plus lents, torturants… doucement je porte mon autre main à ton visage, caresse ta joue, avant d'effleurer tes lèvres de mes doigts. Tu rougis encore plus fort, avant d'accepter de les prendre dans ta bouche. Je sens ta langue glisser sur mes phalanges, ça m'excite et tu dois le voir dans mes yeux parce que tu respires de façon de plus en plus anarchique. Je me penche à ton oreille pour te murmurer de petits mots… Ces choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, à toi mon ange, et à moi qui demain serai peut-être un héros ou une victime.

« Aaah… Harry ! »

Chut, ne crie pas, mon ange. Ça n'est que moi. Moi qui t'aime, qui te le prouve. Non, ne tremble pas, je suis là. Je te serre dans mes bras. Retiens ton souffle mon Draco, tu verra que le bonheur n'est pas loin.

Retiens ton souffle, comme je le fais alors que je commence à bouger en toi. Tu réponds, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus fortement. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier mon plaisir. Draco, je t'aime tellement. J'aime tout ce que tu es, as été, et seras. Je te pardonne toutes tes erreurs parce que moi je vois ce que tu ne vois pas toi-même. Tu gémis, et tu retiens ton souffle pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elles donnent à tes yeux le brillant des pierres précieuses dans la semi pénombre de cette vieille salle de classe. Ce sont des larmes de douleur, Dray ? De plaisir ? Ou peut-être de peur ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur, Dray, il ne faut…

Maintenant tes yeux sont fermés, les joyaux perlent aux coins de tes cils, et je me sens tellement bien. Complet, comme toujours lorsque je suis avec toi. Je voudrais retenir mon souffle pour conserver à tout jamais cet instant, cette scène parfaite. Mais il est temps pour moi de partir, comme c'était écrit depuis ma naissance.

J'aurais voulu te garder prisonnier de cette pièce, pour que tu ne risque pas ta vie dans cette stupide bataille, pour que je ne risque pas de te tuer. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Alors tant pis Dray, quoi qu'il advienne, tu sais que je t'aime.

_Et, quand tu verras fuser les éclairs verts, dans cet instant suspendu entre le bien et le mal, retiens ton souffle mon ange. _

_Retiens ton souffle, et prie pour moi. _

_Aide-moi, à cet instant._

_Aime-moi._

_o0O0o_

Heu… J'avoue être étonnée du succès de ce petit machin, ça me fait même un peu peur parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçues par la suite. Si vous avez eu l'impression que ça allait se finir mal, je suis désolée. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça se finit bien mais bon, c'est pas trop catastrophique non ?

Merci à **Miss Sweety,** Tchaye

**Jouzetsuka**, pour son enthousiasme lol

**Telika,** ton compliment m'a fait très plaisir

**Mifibou, **alors heureuse ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Draco avais l'air sur le point de se flinguer ! Enfin si c'est moi l'auteur mais… Ta review était très gentille, merki !

**Blacklina,** Tu trouves que ça se passerait de suite ? J'ai écrit les deux parties en deux fois, à deux mois d'intervalle donc je suis d'accord lol. Mais dès le départ je voulais mettre les deux points de vue, c'est réussi ou non ?

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce que je remballe mes stylos et quitte le monde de l'écriture ? J'espère que non…

A vous, REVIEW !


End file.
